Lord Nyssa
Amelia Varranwar was a female Anzati Sith. She had long, black hair and sported clawed cortosis gauntlets that had been given to her as gifts upon her defeating a whole Detachment of clone troopers over the course of two days in 19 BBY and one Jedi General during the Yuuzhan Vong War in 28 ABY. Biography Personality And Traits Physical Appearance She was a follower of the dark side of the Force and at some point during the galaxy-wide conflict, she dueled a Jedi Archaeologist. She stood an average of 1.74 meters, had smooth pale skin, blue eyes and black hair. She had retractable serrated black claws, elongated teeth, hyper accelerated senses, and preternatural strength and speed. She was a natural predator, preferring to hunt sentient races. To this end, she possessed two long, prehensile proboscises similar in appearance to tentacles. She kept these proboscises coiled in her twin cheek pockets for feeding on unsuspecting victims; when her proboscises were retracted, she remained practically indistinguishable from Humans. She fed in a unique way that was described as grotesque being an Anzati. Clothing And Wear Powers And Abilities Lightsaber Training Amelia spent many years studying the different forms of lightsaber combat and eventually became a consummate Master of Form II: Makashi or The Way of the Ysalamiri allowing her to draw upon the many different disciplines of all known forms of lgihtsaber combat and the most dueling-centric of the seven classical forms. Amelia became so proficient in the form because it allowed her to focus upon avoiding disarmament. Using elegant and focused, and was mostly based on balance and footwork to outmaneuver opponents. Fluidity and economy of motion was relied on, rather than strength, with Form II bladework heavily utilizing jabs and light cuts rather than hack and slash movements. Using Makashi allowed the Sith to draw freely upon the force and use her so feared and useful prowess and knowledge in it to ultimately win a battle or achieve her goal. However Amelia was still considered an artful swordsman, known for her cunning, flexibility and sheer inventiveness in conflict. One of the secrets of Amelia’s prowess with a lightsaber was that she employed the art of deception masterfully and use of her telepathic abilities, deliberately leaving openings in her defence and leading on her prey, thus ensuring that her opponent would strike for the exposed area or follow thereafter. Knowing the area her opponent(s) would attack, the Sith Lord could lure them into performing a move that she had already anticipated and thus could seemingly and effortlessly counter with powerful, fast masterful strokes. It seems apparent that Amelia utilized speedly motion and footwork over power, implementing the use of well placed slices and thrusts with the edge or tip of her blade. She would make precise cuts which would over time disable her opponent, whilst not expending a large amount of energy allowing her to feed upon their "Soup ". She also employed a good freedom of movement, employing leaps and spins as well as force assisted speed and mastered movements. Her balance in combat allowed her to frequently draw upon and use the force to augment her prowess or to use as a tool against her opponent that she lured in unsuspected by mesmerizing them with her telepathic. Force Abilities Other Abilities Natural Species Abilities Weapons Lightsaber